Les déboires du démon (et de l'ange (des fois) mais c'est rare)
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [Recueil] Avec l'Arrangement, il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à l'ange. Beaucoup plus que de raison. Beaucoup plus que ce qui est autorisé. Vraiment, beaucoup trop.
1. Il était déjà perdu, mince

Bonzour !

On essaie de renouer avec l'écriture (sentez-vous l'ironie du propos ?) et on pond ... ça. Qui n'a d'ailleurs rien à voir avec le thème (ô joie.)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture non bêta-lectée parce que ... la bêta et moi-même sommes très prises (sans mauvais jeux de mots.)

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi mais au producteurs de la série. Je n'ai droit qu'au scénario (et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve.)

**OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème problème.**

* * *

**Il était déjà perdu, _mince _(pour rester poli.)**

* * *

**« We rise and we fall, and we break, and we make our mistakes. »**

\- On fait tous des erreurs, mon ange !

\- Pas comme ça.

\- Un miracle et c'est réglé !

\- Ce ne sera plus pareil.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aura de différente, hein ? Tu claques des doigts, et elle redevient comme avant.

La tasse ne traînait pas. Elle ne traînait jamais et pourtant, quand ils s'étaient levés, ils l'avaient retrouvée par terre, en morceau. Rampa lui avait offert cette tasse il y a déjà quelques années et c'était sa préférée. C'était même la seule qu'il possédait. La seule. Et elle était éventrée au sol, son liquide froid formant une flaque informe et peu ragoûtante.

\- Elle ne s'est pas cassée par magie, Rampa.

\- Non, peut-être par miracle ! mais pour l'amour de Di– pour l'amour de n'importe qui, on s'en fiche Aziraphale ! Tu n'as qu'à la réparer par miracle.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce ne sera pas pareil.

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

Rampa le savait, il avait déjà perdu. Parce qu'en six mille ans de vie à se croiser ; avec l'Arrangement, il s'était beaucoup _trop_ attaché à l'ange. Beaucoup plus que de raison. Beaucoup plus que ce qui est autorisé. Vraiment, _beaucoup trop_.

\- Tu peux le faire sans mon aide, mon ange.

\- S'il te plaît.

Soupirant (il le savait, qu'il avait perdu) face à la bouille angélique de son ami (bien qu'il ne le dirait que sous la contrainte) Rampa fit un vague mouvement de la main vers la tasse. La flaque (qui commençait à tâcher le sol de la librairie) disparue aussitôt et la porcelaine se rassembla pour reformer ce qu'elle était avant sa chute et la tasse atterrie directement entre les mains du démon qui la tendit à son ange, bougon.

\- Oh, merci mon cher.

\- Mouais.

**Fin**


	2. Regarde la pluie avec moi

Bonzour !

Petit truc que j'ai écris à cause du mauvais temps (on en parle des pluies diluviennes d'août ?) qui me déprime tellement.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture non bêta-lectée parce que ... la bêta et moi-même sommes très prises (sans mauvais jeux de mots.)

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi mais au producteurs de la série. Je n'ai droit qu'au scénario (et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve.)

* * *

**Regarde la pluie avec moi**

* * *

**« Who are you when no one is watching ? »**

Il pleuvait dehors ce jour-là.

« Regarde la pluie avec moi. »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit.

* * *

Aziraphale arpentait les rayons de sa librairie, tranquillement. Il était tard et il avait fermé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. C'est pourquoi, quand la cloche sonna, il fronça les sourcils.

« Nous sommes fermés ! »

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et l'ange ne sentait pas de présence particulière. Interrogatif, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Pas d'eau sur le tapis à l'entrée. Pas de feuille qui se soit réfugié dans sa boutique ; en somme, pas âme qui vive.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le libraire ne s'attendait pas franchement à recevoir une réponse compte tenu de la présente situation.

« Je n'ai rien pour vous. »

Soudain, dans l'arrière-boutique, un bruit retentit. La porte claqua, et les lumières s'éteignirent : les fusibles avaient sautés.

« Qui est là ? »

D'un mouvement de la main, tout se ralluma et l'être éthéré se dirigea prudemment vers son coin personnel. Il y passa d'abord la tête et, n'apercevant pas de menace directe, y entra franchement. Rien n'avait changé mise à part une chaise retournée à quelques mètres de la table.

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusque-là, toi ? »

Aziraphale la remit sur ses pieds (comme elle aurait dû l'être) et fouilla la pièce du regard. Son balayage visuel ne dura pas longtemps à partir du moment où il eut repéré ce qui se cachait dans l'obscurité d'un coin de l'arrière-boutique.

« Oh, mon cher, que fais-tu ici comme ça ? »

Le serpent ne fit que siffler au silence qu'avait laissé la précédente question. De l'endroit d'où il se tenait, Aziraphale ne pouvait rien percevoir de son ami. Bien qu'il fût sous sa forme la plus démoniaque, rien n'en transparaissait. Aucune aura, aucune forme, aucun frémissement. Rien de rien.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, dit-moi ? »

L'ange parla tout en s'approchant de l'angle mais il fut promptement arrêté par un bruit indistinct (quelque chose entre un sifflement et le bruit d'un chat qui crache – chose impossible pour un serpent) mais néanmoins inquiétant.

« Rampa, laisse-moi approcher, veux-tu ? Ce peut être grave ! »

L'animal ne se formalisa en rien face à la réplique de l'ange ni ne s'opposa à l'approche lente de son comparse. Quand le libraire fut à une distance acceptable du reptile, il s'accroupit pour avoir une meilleure visibilité (bien qu'avec un environnement si sombre, c'était peine perdue) et remarqua tout de suite une sorte de brûlure sur les écailles, laissant la chair à vif. La blessure de ressemblait en rien à ce qu'avait pu un jour voir Aziraphale dans sa vie.

« Mais, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Bien sûr, la principauté d'attendais pas réellement de réponse à sa question.

« Eau bénite »

C'est ce que souffla le démon entre ses crocs, la douleur transparaissant même sous cette forme.

« Mais– Peu importe. Peux-tu bouger, mon cher ?

\- Ouiii. »

L'incube se mut mollement, la douleur perçant son regard jaune de serpent. Il se blottit le mieux qu'il pût autour du corps de l'ange sans trop entraver ses mouvements. Ce dernier, un lourd paquetage dans les bras (et tout autour de sa taille, accessoirement) se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'étage vide de sa librairie. D'un miracle, il y fit apparaître une chambre meublée. Aziraphale déposa son fardeau sans trop le secouer.

« Je ne peux pas te soigner, Rampa. Ça te ferrait plus de mal que de bien. »

La bête hocha la tête lentement, coulant son corps sur le matelas moelleux. Laissant sa plaie bien visible à l'autre homme (enfin pas vraiment) il s'enfouit à l'intérieur des couvertures.

« Froiiiid.

\- Tu es un animal à sang froid et il ne fait pas cinq degrés dehors, ça paraît donc normal. Je t'apporte une couverture. »

Rampa siffla de contentement quand il sentit les couvertures s'enrouler autour de lui comme par magie (sûrement par miracle.)

« Je te laisse ici, tu devrais guérir tout seul. Tu n'as pas été trop touché. Nous reparlerons de cette histoire d'eau bénite quand tu iras mieux.

\- Ressste. »

L'ange se retourna vers le démon (lui qui partait) et regarda les pupilles verticales et mis closes du blessé.

« Comme tu veux. Je vais faire du chocolat avant. »

Rampa opina puis s'enfonça encore (bien que cela paraisse impossible aux yeux d'un humain lambda) dans le duvet. Il ne perçut que très peu l'ange revenir, plus tard, dans la chambre.

« Tu es dans un sale état, très cher. »

Le démon siffla doucement, réponse offusquée à l'affirmation de l'ange. Il n'était pas dans un sale état, non, il s'était juste pris un peu d'eau bénite dessus ; rien de grave, en somme. Quoi que. S'il n'avait pas paniqué il ne se serait pas transformé (lui qui ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps) si subitement. Le rouquin avait, on peut le dire, merdé sur ce coup là. Il sentit vaguement Aziraphale s'installer à côté de lui, l'agréable bruit des pages que l'on tourne à ses côté mais sentit son aura réconfortante le plongé un peu plus dans le sommeil.

« Dors, ça te fera du bien. »

* * *

La pluie battait le toit avec une force implacable et il en résultait un bruit relativement sourd de martèlement dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Dehors, le vent soufflait sans aucune vergogne et les éclairs striaient le ciel noir où s'amoncelaient les nuages. Devant la fenêtre de la chambre, on pouvait voir une ombre longiligne. Rampa, après s'être réveillé, s'était posté devant cette fenêtre, admirant le ciel. Il y avait quelque chose de poignant à regarder ce feu pourfendre l'obscurité. C'est là que le retrouva Aziraphale quand il remonta voir l'état de son ami.

« Tu ne devrais pas être levé, Rampa.

\- Tu n'étais pas là.

\- Le chocolat était froid.

\- Regarde la pluie avec moi. »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Soupirant face au caractère borné de son allié, l'ange se dirigea vers lui, saisissant la couverture du lit sur son passage. Elle fut délicatement déposée sur les épaules nues du démon. De là d'où il était, le blond pouvait apercevoir la blessure de l'homme.

« Laisse-moi voir ton ventre. »

Rampa, la mine sans émotion, tourna doucement son corps vers l'angelot qui s'attela à nettoyer, penser et bander la plaie.

« Comment t'es-tu fait cela ?

\- Le thermos m'a glissé des mains.

\- C'est tout ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête, se dandinant sur sa chaise. L'intuition d'Aziraphale lui hurlait qu'il y avait autre chose cependant, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer du blessé.

« Retourne te coucher, très cher. Tu en as besoin.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je suppose que tu ne bougeras pas sinon.

\- Tu supposes bien, mon ange. »

Son sourire, bien loin de celui qu'il portait habituellement, était doux reflétant sa profonde fatigue. Les deux créatures surnaturelles ne tardèrent pas à se mettre au lit, l'ange sur le dos et le démon quasiment vautré sur son torse (recouvert d'un pyjama au motif tartan.)

« Bonne nuit, mon ange.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cher. »

**Fin**


	3. Sans titre 1

Bonzour !

Cette fois-ci on part sur un petit débat qui me sert de prétexte pour écrire. Je préviens, la fin n'était pas du tout celle prévu (oups ?) parce que j'ai été interrompu pendant ma séance d'écriture et j'ai zappé mon idée. **Pas de titre au début, il sera à la fin.**

**Disclaimers** : Comme d'hab on connait la routine. Pas à moi sauf l'histoire là.

* * *

**« Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant... Ce sera mieux. »**

Toute personne qui s'intéressait un minimum au personnage qu'était Aziraphale pourrait vous dire facilement qu'il était un amateur de bonne gastronomie ; qu'il connaissait l'histoire comme personne (ou alors un peu – juste un peu – comme cet étrange énergumène qui se _trimbalait_ dans sa vieille Bentley à plus de quatre-vingt-dix à l'heure dans Londres) ; qu'il adorait lire et boire du chocolat chaud mais surtout ; _surtout_ ; qu'il adorait les crêpes (ou la pâtisserie française en générale.) Alors, quand au début du XXI ème siècle une rivalité sans précédente s'était déclarée à propos d'une pâtisserie – que dis-je, une viennoiserie ! – typiquement française, Aziraphale avait été _circonspect_. Pas que cette petite gue-guerre de nom avait une réelle importance ; non ; mais les échos qu'il en avait reçus le laissaient dans un tel état d'incompréhension que ça en devenait fascinant pour un observateur extérieur. Dès lors, l'ange avait cherché tant bien que mal la cause, les raisons de ce conflit mais il devait l'avouer : il s'était rapidement perdu dans les méandres d'un esclandre gastronomique. Impossible pour lui de démêler le vrai du faux. Il avait bien une petite idée sur l'origine de ce _kwak_ national mais il ne pouvait rien affirmer, le potentiel responsable ne répondant pas au téléphone ni n'étant chez lui.

« Un jour, il aura ma peau. »

Voilà ce que se dit Aziraphale quand il raccrocha pour la énième fois son vieux téléphone alors qu'il cherchait, en vain, à contacter Rampa. L'énoncé du répondeur de son ami lui tournait dans la tête si bien que deux heures après il avait l'impression de l'entendre réellement. Assis devant son bureau, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante à ses côtés, l'ange sembla renvoyer ses bribes de paroles sans importance d'un revers de main ce qui ne plût pas spécialement au démon qui se tenait au dessus de son épaule.

« Mon ange, ne me zappe pas !

\- Rampa, très cher ! mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Je reviens d'une petite tentation en France.

\- Petite tentation ? »

S'étant retourné, le chérubin avait dit cela en mimant de grosses guillemets – non, plutôt : d'_énormes_ guillemets – en regardant son comparse par-dessus ses lunettes criant implicitement : _ne me prend pas pour un abruti, je te connais Rampa_. Le serpent eut l'obligeance de paraître un peu mal à l'aise (ce qui se traduisit par un reniflement dédaigneux, il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même) devant le regard appuyé de son ange.

« Rien de gravissime tu me connais, n'est-ce pas, mon ange. »

Le sourire qui pointait sur le haut des lèvres de démon signifiait bien que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire et que, qui plus est, ça l'amusait beaucoup.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Aziraphale, toujours à moitié retourné sur sa chaise scruta Rampa comme étant excédé (ce qui n'était pas le cas) et fit la moue en se retournant (il était beaucoup plus amusé qu'il n'y parait. Son ami semblait de très bonne humeur.)

« En six mille ans, tu m'auras tout fait.

\- Alors-là mon ange, je t'arrête !

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore profité de toi. »

Un silence plana doucement dans l'arrière boutique du libraire.

« Comment ?

\- Oublie. »

Le démon avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou quand l'angelot réalisa la portée des paroles de l'être maléfique (pas si maléfique que ça.) Une observatrice extérieure aurait très bien compris la réaction du démon mais il n'en aurait pas été de même pour un observateur extérieur ; non ; lui aurait pris cela pour une fuite. Dans la bouche (ou le cerveau, allez savoir) de Rampa son action sonnait plutôt comme un repli stratégique. Il avait perdu la bataille (si bataille il y avait eu) mais pas la guerre (on se demande bien laquelle.) Au volant de sa Bentley, Rampa se fustigeait à voix haute.

« Bravo tiens, c'était une super idée ! super idée ! Tu pouvais pas lui sortir mieux que ça ! Crétin, crétin, crétin !

\- Très cher, t'insulter de la sorte ne réglera pas le problème.

\- Je ne vois pas de quel problème tu parles !

\- Rampa.

\- Quoi !? Je n'ai rien dit et tu n'as rien entendu ; point final. Maintenant, descend de ma voiture, j'aimerais rentrer.

\- Non.

\- Comment ? »

L'homme aux yeux de reptile était hébété. Son ange n'avait jamais parlé de la sorte ; c'était une première ça. Aziraphale, en toute désinvolture se pencha vers son comparse et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ce soir au Ritz, même heure que d'habitude ?

\- O–Okay. »

Et il n'était déjà plus là, comme par miracle. Le rouquin se détendit d'un coup et se vautra sans grâce sur sa banquette. Sur ses lippes tentatrices (il restait un démon) trônait un petit sourire sans fiel, sans vanité, sans vantardise ni cruauté. Non, il y trônait un sourire satisfait et plutôt doux bien loin de ce que l'on pourrait imaginer d'un démon de sa trempe. Ce fut réjoui qu'il démarrât en trompe pour rejoindre son appartement. Il lui aura fallu un peu moins de cinq mille ans pour se déclarer. La Terre lui pardonne.

Dans sa librairie, sur une petite table isolée apparurent dans un sachet de papier quatre pains au chocolat (ou chocolatines) tout chauds qu'Aziraphale se fit un plaisir de déguster en laissant un de côté pour son cher ami. Tout ça pour une viennoiserie.

Le soir même, au Ritz, Rampa reçut un baiser (celui tant attendu) et des remerciements.

« Il en reste encore, si tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir, mon ange. »

**Fin**

* * *

**Pain au chocolat versus Chocolatine : et si Rampa en était l'instigateur ?**


End file.
